Different professionals and other individuals may need to keep track of the time they spend working on various matters. For example, when professionals bill clients, it is often helpful for the professional to show the client a breakdown of the time spent working on their matters to help the client see the source of particular charges. Professionals may track time manually on paper time sheets or may use manual time tracking software. Manual time tracking software may require individuals to manually open timesheets and manually enter time and/or start and stop a timer. The individual may also need to manually insert information about each matter (e.g., client name, file name, notes, etc.) into the time tracking software.
Manually entering information and keeping track of time can lead to several problems. For example, individuals may forget to start timers and/or enter start/stop times while the individual is working on a particular matter. This may result in the individual having to estimate time spent on different matters at a later date. Manual timesheets may also have various inaccuracies (e.g., the individual may inadvertently enter the wrong identification for a client).